By way of background, various types of ladders are known. Self-sustaining ladders, such as step ladders, do not require support to remain upright. In contrast, non-self-sustaining ladders require support to remain upright. An extension ladder, for example, is often leaned against a wall or roof for support.
Self-sustaining ladders are often unwieldy and cumbersome for reaching high areas. For example, as the height of a self-sustaining ladder increases, its “footprint” increases proportionately, thus taking up a large amount of space. Although non-self-sustaining ladders are useful for reaching such high areas, situations often arise wherein there is not a vertical support against which the non-self-sustaining ladder can rest. This may be the case, for example, where it is necessary to reach a lamp or fan at the apex of a vaulted ceiling. Further, non-self-sustaining ladders may be unstable and may experience bowing when used to reach high areas.